The Mystical Quest of Shocker The Electric Master ::Chapter 3::
by Shocker01
Summary: OK peoples, my 3rd chapter is up and ready! so Please Review it and tell me what you think! 4th fanfic is now Under way!


::CHAPTER THREE::  
  
Few Days Later after the Capture of Lugia....  
  
Narrator: Today, another new day have arrives as Shocker have successfully captures the rare legendary pokémon Lugia. He have left behind X, Articuno, Moltress, and Lugia in the Pokémon Island to keep the ancient traditions to continue. Now at Vermilion City at Shocker's home at this room still sleeping lazily again and guess whos back again to wake him up....  
  
Adriana have enters Shocker's room and shakes him to wake him up as the new day shines.  
  
Adriana: Hey big brother! Wake up! You always so lazy in bed sleepy! ::shakes him harder::  
  
Shocker groans: Man, you always bother me... zzz...... go away.....zzzzzz  
  
Adriana narrows her eyes: So be it then!  
  
Adriana have took his water gun, The Super Soaker 2000 and walks out of his room. Minutes later, Adriana enters back into his room with the water gun fill with ice cold water and aims it directly at him and pulls the trigger.  
  
Shocker: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Adriana: Uh oh, mommy is calling me, gotta go, luv ya bye bye!  
  
Adriana quickly drops his water gun and runs out of his rooom and closes his door. Shocker growls and gets up soaked wet and mumbles.  
  
Shocker: That lil rat! I'll get her for that!  
  
Shocker went to his bathroom, takes a shower, brushed his teeth and gets dressed up for a new day to start, but someone have been sneaking him taking pictures and Shocker have not notice who it was. He grabs the pokébelt which contains a great ball and 2 ultraballs which contains Mewster and Ultima and walks out of his room and went downstairs. As he heads toward the kitchen and notices no one was there and walks out of his home and smells the ocean wind blows through him.  
  
Shocker: I think I take a break from the Gym for a day now... I wonders wheres Justin..... maybes he's playing around with Kayla I think..... Say which reminds me, maybe I take a short visit to Jon Jon's house at at Pallet town....  
  
Shocker have teleports and disappears from Vermilion City and appears at the entrance of Pallet town and enters the town. As he walks to John's house and sweatdropped as he sees Valdera, Kain and John fighting again and sighs and walks toward them.  
  
Shocker: Dude, you guys are acting like little kids!! Learn to grow up you 3!  
  
Shocker notices he's not being noticed and sees Valdera punches John and gets in paralyzed and Kain gets Valdera in a head-lock and rubs her head hard with his fist.  
  
Shocker: ::Sighs:: Hey Kain, you know you aint suppose to hit girls ya know ::looks at John and sees him laying down paralyzed:: sometimes I feel embarrassed having a friend paralyzed....  
  
Shocker ignores Kain continues to head-lock Valdera and goes to John and uses the ancient healing technique and heals him and helps him to his feet.  
  
Shocker: Man, Jon Jon, you sure was beaten up by the famous Vally punch  
  
John: No d'uh shes older and DON'T CALL ME JON JON!!  
  
Shocker laughs a little: Anyways.... JON JON, hows your wife Meiya?  
  
John: Errrr........ Shes ok and watching the Sailor Moon series again... ::sighs:: Valdera complains too much and the fight started as you can see now ::sees Valdera pins Kain down and gets him to mercy::  
  
Shocker: Man, shes strong and a girl beating a guy..... well, I just came here to greet ya man.  
  
Valdera: OK KAIN! SAY MERCY! ::Tightens the grip on Kain's arms on his back pinning him down::  
  
Kain: OUCH!!! MERCY MERCY!!! OK!?  
  
Valdera: AHA! I BEAT YA! ::Continues to hold grip on Kain's arms::  
  
Shocker and John sweatdropped and walks away from them. John and Shocker arrives at the shore at the ocean which the Cinnabar Island at the south.  
  
Shocker: Say, whatever happens to that shadow pikachu? Been awhile I seen that pokémon.  
  
John: Pikachu its at my room sleeping as always since then.  
  
Shocker: Oh, sometimes I wonder why you guys always fight, you guys always complain on one thing or more... and the fight starts or started hitting each other.  
  
John: Oh you find out the reason somed-...  
  
Shocker and John hears a scream and the scream belongs to Kain.  
  
Shocker: Looks like Valdera is torturing him.... and getting serious... you should go and stop 'em...  
  
John: Ok, C'ya laterz then Shock.  
  
Shocker: You too.  
  
John quickly runs back to Kain and Valdera telling them to stop, but gets dragged in to fight again. Shocker sweatdropped again and sighs. Looks at the Ocean and thinks what to do next. Hour later as he stands watching over the ocean thinking in Pallet town. He decides to go back to Vermiliion city. Shocker have teleports and disappears from the Pallet town and reappears at Vermilion City by the Pokémon Centre and walks around the city nothing to do  
  
Shocker: ::sighs:: I always hated doing nothing....  
  
Shocker walks to the edge of the town and sits down looking at the water. Later he sense someone and turns to his left and sees a Girl.  
  
Shocker in thought: I haven't seen her before here..... I think I-...  
  
Shocker hears someone walking toward him and sees Justin coming to him. Shocker stands back up and turns to see the girl again, but notices shes not there in the spot and turns to Justin.  
  
Shocker: Hey buddy, wazzup man?  
  
Justin: Doing fine, and you?  
  
Shocker: Just bored, nothing else to do and such...  
  
Justin: oh  
  
Shocker: Well, I think I return back to the Gym and stay there for any trainers to challenge me man, 'till then, laterz Justin  
  
Justin: You too Shock.  
  
Justin walks back to home and Shocker went to the Gym to battle against any trainers for the Thunder Badge. He claps twice and the Gym doors opens and enters the Gym. He went to the Gym chair and sits down to wait for any trainers. Hour later, a young girl enters the Gym with a familiar face. Shocker blinks twice and stands up from his chair  
  
Shocker: Hey, if it is the lil baby who lost to me last match is it?  
  
Cassidy laughs a little: Well, this time I won't be so easy Shockey! So, how many pokémons to battle?  
  
Shocker grins: 2 vs. 2 Baby no time limits  
  
Cassidy: Fine with me Shockey.  
  
Cassidy and Shocker went to the stadium arena and went to their sides and Cassidy already released her first pokémon to battle which is Alakazam. Shocker takes out a great ball and releases Speedy from the ball into the stadium.  
  
Speedy: Jolteon!  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
  
The 2 pokémon glares each other and Speedy starts with the first attack  
  
Shocker: Speedy! Pin Missles!  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam, Psychic Attack!  
  
Speedy uses pin missles on Alakazam and hits it 4 times draining its HP almost more than half and Alakazam fights back with the Psychic attack and hits Speedy  
  
Shocker: Speedy! Another Pin Missles attack!  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam! Recover!  
  
Speedy points the needles at Alakazam and uses the pin missles but misses and Alakazam recovers to full health and prepares for the next attack.  
  
Shocker: Speedy! Continue to Use pin missles on Alakazam!  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam! Psychic that Jolteon!  
  
Speedy again uses the Pin missles against Alakazam and hits it 5 times directly and drains it to 25% HP left on Alakazam and Alakazam hits speedy with Psychic and gets Speedy Special down and Speedy's HP drains to 12 percent HP remaining to battle and runs out of Pin Missles to use on Alakazam.  
  
Shocker: Ok then, Use the Thunder attack on Alakazam Speedy!  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam! Confusion attack!  
  
Speedy throws the thunder attack on Alakazam have missed the attack on the psychic pokémon and Alakazam attacks back with the Confusion attack and faints speedy to mercy to the ground.  
  
Shocker grins: Say, not bad Cassidy... Speedy! Return!  
  
Cassidy: I told you I won't be easy Shockey ::winks::  
  
Shocker smiles: Well, I Think I signal My pokémon to get here, can't use Mewster or Ultima against you.  
  
Cassidy: Oh  
  
Shocker have suddenly snaps his fingers twice and the sound was heard in the Pokémon Island at Lightning Island. Suddenly a Explosion occurred and X, Comes out of the Island and flies straight toward the Vermilion City to the Gym. But suddenly a girl walks into the Gym curiosity and sees Shocker and became instantly fell in love with him at the first sight and sighs.  
  
Girl in thought: wow..... He's so handsome... I think I found my true love...  
  
Suddenly a crash occurred at the roof from the Gym and X comes into the Stadium arena and glares at Alakazam and screeches loudly as X flies hovering in the stadium  
  
Shocker: Ok lil baby, are you Ready to rumble?!  
  
Cassidy: STOP CALLING ME BABY! AND YES, I AM READY!  
  
Shocker: Geez god Cassy, just trying to act like Lt. Surge...  
  
Shocker: Anyways, Zapdos! Finish Alakazam off w/ thunderbolt!  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam! Ps-  
  
Before Cassidy orders the attack X have already instantly attacks Alakazam and faint the psychic pokémon with the powerful thunderbolt attack.  
  
Cassidy: Alakazam Return!  
  
Cassidy returns Alakazam  
  
Shocker: Forfeit or you still on lil baby?  
  
Cassidy: I'm still on Shockey and aint giving up that easy!  
  
Shocker: So be it then!  
  
Cassidy takes out a Great Ball into the Stadium arena and a Golem comes out. The girl by the Gym door watches Shocker battles against Cassidy and sighs again lovingly as she looks at Shocker. Shocker have notice he's being watched, but resumes focusing the battle against Cassidy.  
  
Shocker: X! Sky Attack!  
  
Cassidy: Earthquake attack!  
  
X begins to glow and charges energy for its next attack and Golem uses earthquake on Zapdos but misses.  
  
Shocker: Cassidy... I thought you know that Ground attack is USLESS on flying type pokémons?  
  
Cassidy: Blast! Wasted a turn!  
  
Shocker grins a little: OK X! Sky Attack!  
  
Cassidy: Golem! Rock Throw!  
  
Zapdos turns into a Fiery bird-body shape and rams into Golem and was not very effective and Golem throws rocks at Zapdos and hits draining X's HP to 78 percent remaining.  
  
Shocker: X, Light Screen attack!  
  
Cassidy: Golem! Another rock throw on that Zapdos!  
  
X uses Light Screen and the weakness attacks reduced to 50 percent of the damage and Golem throws rocks at X, but misses as the bird flies up to avoid damage.  
  
Shocker: Man, this might take forever! X! Drill Peck!  
  
Cassidy: Golem! Another Rock Throw at Zapdos, but make it harder!  
  
Zapdos flies down and charges at Golem and pecks Golem at a incredible speed but did not damaged the rock pokémon much and Golem get a close shot at X and throws rocks at Zapdos and hits it hard draining the HP to 12 percent remaining.  
  
Shocker in thought: D***, looks like the victory goes to Cassy now... Zapdos is taking too much damage...  
  
Shocker: Zapdos! Sky Attack!  
  
Cassidy: Golem! Tackle Attack!  
  
X again glows brightly and charges energy for its next attack. Golem turns into a circular shape and rolls to Zapdos, but misses as X barely flies out of the way. X screeched loudly and hard and the Gym windows cracks.  
  
Shocker covers his ears and shouts: X, Sky Attack!  
  
Cassidy: Golem! Finish Zapdos off with Rock Throw!  
  
Zapdos turns into a fiery bird and charges at Golem, but did not damaged it well. Golem again throws rocks at Zapdos and hits the bird directly. X screeched loudly and falls into the ground fainted sparks coming out of its body.  
  
Shocker: Unbelievable!   
  
Cassidy: Yes! I finally beat you Shockey!   
  
Shocker: You just lucky that I didn't pick Raichu to finish you off easily. X! Return!  
  
Cassidy runs to Golem and hugs her pokémon: Good job Golem! You did great!  
  
Shocker returns X into the great ball and grins at Cassidy and walks to her as he puts the ultraball on his pokébelt.  
  
Shocker: Well, looks like you not a lil baby after all then *pats her head*  
  
Shocker snaps his fingers and a Thunder Badge appears suddenly in a flash before Cassidy floating.  
  
Shocker: The Thunder Badge is now yours, your next Gym to take on is Saffron City against the Great Sabrina, be warned tho', she haves a pokémon that I didn't expect her to have and good luck Cassy.  
  
Cassidy: Thanks, but I'm going to Koga's Gym first before Sabrina.  
  
Shocker: OK Cassy, C'ya 'till next time.  
  
Cassidy: You two Shockey.  
  
Shocker in thought: Why girls call me Shockey...  
  
Cassidy walks out of the Gym chanting "I finally beat him and got my Thunder Badge!" Shocker smiles and sits on his Gym chair and turns to the girl.  
  
Shocker: I believe we haven't met, I'm Shocker, and you might be..?  
  
Girl blushed a little: I'm.. Princess Kasumi...  
  
Shocker' eyes widen a bit and nearly gets off his chair: Your a Princess!?  
  
Princess Kasumi nods slightly and resumes blushing  
  
::END OF CHAPTER 3::  
  
Ok Peeps.. this is the longest Chapter so far... *Hic* ::blinks twice:: oh man.. Drank too much c*hic*oke... So, what you think? Please *hic* review my this Chapter and chapter 1 and 2 (if you didnt) so, I think I *hic* gotta think of the 4th chapter to do, so I c'ya all *hic* laterz...  



End file.
